Alfred
Alfred is Gex's butler and acts as the information provider in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko. He is usually found in the Gex-Cave, but can also be found in random locations in levels as well. He was voiced by Marc Silk. Background Prior to the beginning of Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, Gex hired Alfred as his personal butler, and as been a loyal friend to Gex ever since. When Gex's partner, Agent Xtra, is kidnapped by Rez at the start of the game, Alfred is ready to assist Gex in rescuing her. Alfred simply narrates the beginning of the game in the N64 version. He tries to train Gex in the training area of Mission Control, and after some practice, Gex is ready to overcome Rez and Alfred is ready to further aid his employer. At the end of the PlayStation version of Gex 3, Alfred attempts to warn Gex that there is a world emergency, but he is ignored. The ending is different in the N64 version, in that he tells the player that Gex and Agent Xtra got married and spent their honeymoon on a cruise, and that Gex wouldn't have succeeded in saving Agent Xtra without his teachings. Involvement Alfred is usually standing in one place, and when hit by Gex's Tail Attack, he gives Gex, and subsequently the player, useful tips, which almost always consist of at least one sentence. Sometimes, he'll congratulate the player for completing a mission or explain the rules to a mini-game. However, during this, he won't be seen. Quotes Congratulating Gex *"Wonderful, sir!" *"Tea and crumpets all round I think, sir." *"It appears that I taught you well, sir." *"Oh, well done, sir." *"That was amazing, sir! Well done!" *"You certainly are a master spy, sir." *"Excellent, sir! You'd beat that Bond chap hands down!" *"Sir is impressing me more and more every day." Restart *"Bad luck, sir. Try again." *"Try it a little slower, sir." *"A little more patience next time I think, sir." *"I'm sure that you'll get it next time, sir." Mission Control *"Welcome, sir. Please, come on in. Entering the Training Area should allow you to brush up on your skills." *"Press the Attack button to tailwhack those hideous dummies." *"Sir, Jump forwards onto the paw targets." *"To Tailbounce, press Jump again whilst in the air to reach higher pawprints." *"Press Crouch whilst running to perform a deadly Karate Kick." *"Sir, 100 Fly Coins in a level will earn you an extra remote." *"25 Paw Coins adds an extra hit paw to your health, sir." *"Sir will be able to spend these Bonus Coins on the Bonus games in the GexCave." *"If sir must eat flies, I suggest using the Tongue button." *"Uh, I do believe that it's time to start the game now." Holiday Broadcasting *"Bouncing on presents seems like a good idea to me, sir." *"I think your friend Rex might need a bit of a thaw." Mystery TV *"Those statues look like switches to me..." *"Sir, try standing on the magnifying glass icon and looking around you." *"Fleas, sir? Ugh! Kill 10 of them beggars before time runs out!" *"Bubbles, sir. How pretty. Pop 5 of them before time runs out." *"Hurry, sir! Tailkick 7 pool balls before time runs out." *"To swim, use the Duck button to dive and Jump to stroke." *"Pressing Duck whilst in the air will cause one to glide." Tut TV *"Mummies and secrets - it appears that they go hand in hand." *"Jump on the camel to use it for transport. Use Tongue to dismount." Army Channel *"Back in '42, we used machine guns to shatter searchlights, sir." *"Horrible chaps, those snipers. Stay in the foxhole maze." Western Station *"The donkey's user manual says 'can climb steep hills'." *"That donkey's a wild one, sir. It could even headbutt!" The Buccaneer Program *"Oo-ar, sir! Them treasure chests contain treasure!" *"It can be rewarding to ride the Wall of Death, but please be careful." *"Sir's tail and TNT barrels - always a useful combination." Mythology Network *"When I was in Greece, I always said pedestals had transforming powers." *"Dress as Hercules to break and push certain columns." *"Frozen enemies are useful for reaching higher areas." *"Use Tailkick in an updraft for a little extra lift." *"Tailkicks are apparently useful to reach difficult places." Fairytales TV *"Looking around may be the only way to find Bonus Coins." Gangster TV *"Spitting? Jolly mucky business, especially against closed doors." *"Fire breath? Do be careful, sir! Use it to destroy gate and door locks." *"With a bit of cunning, sir, enemy gunfire can be used to one's advantage." *"We had tommy guns in '17. Jolly useful they were, too." Superhero Show *"Face-sticking pawprints can sometimes be most useful." *"I recommend a chicken costume to glide to new heights, sir". *"Spit attack is useful, but the Bomber can only be killed using his own bombs." Channel Z *"Sir, the space station's airlock is opened by turning off the three generators." Unused Category:Heroes Category:Characters